This invention relates in general to mounts and supports, and, more particularly, to a secure accessory mounting track that may be fixed to supporting environments, such as that of fishing vessels, including kayaks and other watercraft, to provide a plurality of secure attachment points for various accessory devices, and prevent accidental removal of the accessory devices when adjusting their position.
Accessory devices, such as camera mounts, fishing rod holders, personal electronics cradles, marine depth finders, beverage holders, visibility and signaling beacons, whether audible, visible or both, cameras, audio recorders, sensors, writing and marking implements, food and beverage containers and dispensers, fire extinguishers, tools, weapons, merchandise, display items and various other implements, frequently require quick and easy attachment and removal from vehicles and structures, such as personal watercraft, surface and submersible boats and ships, tractors, wagons and carts, construction and earth moving vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, airplanes, automobiles, military vehicles and other vehicles and structures utilizing such devices. Accessory devices may also be used in static structures, such as buildings, indoor or outdoor walls, stairs, bridges, overpasses, tunnels, amphitheaters, sports venues, gazebos, fences, gates, monuments, signs, access control devices, and others, and in structures that are portable but utilized in static settings, such as furniture, display cases, cabinets, housings, and utilitarian items such as tools, instruments, weapons, motorized equipment and others.
In addition to the aforementioned devices, other items associated with various environments are commonly stored, used and organized. Within the scope of this description, the term “device” shall refer to any item that may be stored, used or organized in a given environment, or a bracket designed to support such an item.
In some cases, it may be desirable to alter the deployment of these devices, either by arrangement or position, by connecting them to a track, with the track providing a range of deployment positions that may be altered by loosening the device and sliding it or otherwise repositioning it along the length of the track.
While tracks have been previously utilized in some applications, they generally do not fully secure the device along the entire length of the track. In many tee-slot tracks, the ends of the tee-slot channel are open to allow insertion of device attachment hardware. In these tracks, the device may inadvertently slide out of the end of the track when adjusting its position, particularly, if the device is loosened enough to slide along the track, it may also accidentally slide out of the track in the same way it slid into the track.
To help overcome this, some tracks may have only one entry point. But limiting entry points reduces versatility, and although it reduces the number of instances of openings in which the device may accidentally slip out, it does not eliminate the underlying problem.
In light of the above, there is a need for a secure accessory mounting track that provides security for devices along the entire length of the track, to prevent accidental removal of the device while adjusting the position of the device.